narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake C. Tazuna Vs.The Guardians leader
The wait Jake waited in a forest outside of Konohagakure His water body and defense body was with him. "He isnt here yet and I can already taste his blood." Jake said smiling James was waiting in a tree watching his opponent and his other bodies. This guy is insane... wonder if he's cursed or something, maybe possessed. Whatever it is, it will ''definitely be interesting.'' James flipped from his branch onto a lower one, keeping his hand on his sword just in case. "Hey, crazy, I'm here." he called to Jake. Jakes summon body was behind him, "You think I am crazy and insane huh?" He kicked James out of the trees and before the other two bodies "You are a dead man" All three bodies said in unison His water body drew a bone blade, "Lets see what you can do with a sword" he asked as darkness fell, "Welcome to Black Hell." He said with a smile longing for blood. James looked around with amusement. "Wow, this is a fairly creative move. Let's wonder if it has any affect on you," James said as he slashed a deep cut into the summoning body, running the water body through, and cutting off the right arm of the defense body. "Nope, none. Oh well, this is going to be interesting, I can tell." said James after letting out a small 'whew'. The three bodies that James had attacked fell on him and bit his arm, neck, and side. They all tasted his blood and then poofed away as the real bodies came out of the ground. "You came to fight me when you dont know my signiture jutsu?" Actually, I came because I didn't know your signature moves. That's what these are for," said Jame as he flung some seemingly nonexistent object at Jake's face. James walked away a few meters and radioed in for Sam. "Hey, Sam, give me the specs on this guy I'm in front of. "I'll send them to you now," said Sam from the other side of the line. James' special contacts showed him a full overview of Jake's abilities, stopping when James pinched his collar. "Amazing technology, isn't it? Well, now that we're all set, I believe the other half of my objective was to serve you up on your own plate, mister psycho killer," said James as he got into his ready stance. "Yes your technology is impressive and quite usful for recon." Jake took a deep breathe, "So since you got the Info on me why dont you tell me what Black Hell is." "You dont have much more time though." The attack body said. It's a localized realm created by a clan's ability, or so the reading says. It's darkness attribute, and it can be dispelled by a simple knockout or a casting of another localized realm of the opposite element, in this case, Light release: Solar Empire." James crossed his sword with hand and the black hell faded into nothings, revealing the normal world to them once more. "and this is what I call a follow up," said James as stabbed the ground quickly and rushed at Jake after pulling it out again. He swung with his normal speed and left a light line of blood up his arm. "Close but no." Only the attack body stood there, "That isnt it..but as I said you are close....this is what I call a counter follow up" His water body flew up from the ground and hitting James in the face, breaking his arm and kicked him to the attack bodies feet, "This is Black Hell and it isnt Gen or Ninjutsu hahaha now give me your blooooood" Both bodies smiled "Welcome to your very own Black Hell" "Blood, blood blood, that's all you talk about! Great declaration: Chindi Ayeshi-coffin style!" James said as strange plants grew around the bodies, trapping them completely, and growing buds that resembled explosives. "The great declarations ar supposed to be the strongest magic one can access, but I've figured out a way to tone it down to a survivable form, in this case the devil's bomb is basically an organic atomic bomb, at least rivaling the destructive power of one, if not better. But I've formed the bombs around you and your selves to make sure you don't get away while I perform a few experiments," said James as he walked to the nearest body that was trying to struggle, and stabbed the eye with the tip of the blade. He noticed the rinnegan faded away in the other eyes, on the other bodies, and stabbed the other one of the eyes, causing the already screaming body to shriek in even more pain and eventually fade into death. "I would suppose you're lucky, that you only lost that rinnegan of yours and not your eyes, poor guy, he'll be dead for a while, I hope. So now that your ability is gone, what should I do with you that won't kill both of us that I know you're not thinking?" said James as he turned to the still bound attack body. Death "You arent thinking as well anymore" All bodies came out from the trapped bodies "You of coarse would think that my eyes is what connects us all but it isnt so simple..1 Jake 6 bodies, do you understand?" Jake asked in a lecturing voice, "And of coarse I talk about bloooooood its all that matters in this life....it is what I need to reach my goal, Now then do as I said and give me.....BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!" All the bodies took position. James' expression left its interested look and went for a more serious and almost angry one. He turned around and flashed into the forest, and was not seen for a few seconds. Suddenly Jake heard a cracking noise behind him, and saw all of the buds on the devil's bomb were expanding, and before he could do anything, they exploded, at the lasts second he realized why James had left, and it was to avoid the explosion that no one could escape. "OW" Jake said sarcastically his defensive body protected everyone and had not taken that much damage. "I feel better now" His blood lust left and jake charged in the woods after James. James was radioing HQ, saying "Sam, we have a level S whitebooker, I need him archived." "All systems are go for that. How is it on your end?" "He's pretty tough. I'm not supposed to hold back, and so far I've hit him with stuff any normal fighter would die from.Be on standby for further alegiance and alliance possibility. Payne out." he pinched his collar as Jake and his bodies arrived, drawing his sword again, ready for an attack. "So, Jake, are we ready to have a good and not demonicly possessed fight?" OOC: Just a joke, haha. "Jakes water body went behind him." Midnight Illusion:_Split_sea was activaded and water flooded every where. "Instaedel dooma!!" He yelled blowing the body of the James through the ground. He saw he was still standing after such an attack and the attack body ran at him and beat his stomach at high speeds then uppercut him to the air and while he was up his Gravity body shot him back down with Shinra Tensei and then the attack body struck through his right shoulder With Chidori and his water body struck his Left shoulder with a bone blade and then threw him to the ground. "Is that all?" he asked. "Agh, that smarts... That was a pretty good combo, you train with that? Anyway, I have my own," said James as he healed what he could with minor healing spells. After he was done, he flashed to the defense body, threw it at the attack body, causing him to be slammed into the ground, then wheeling around and throwing a thunder lance at the water body, causing it to go into convulsions on top of being pinned (literally) to a tree, and finishing with a hydra torrent to the summoning body, James walked over to the unconscious defense body and poked him, making sure he was still unconscious. He bent over to talk to the attack body, who wa struggling under the defense body's weight. "Now, what do you plan on doing in this state? I know I've left two ohte bodies, but every other one is pinned, especially when I have earth spikes drilling into this big guy's body to keep you down and air pressure seals on the area to make sure that I can just stop you when I feel. So, what say you?" All the bodies looked at James, "Yeah it took practice, and I say expect the unexpected" Jakes bodies all exploded they were lighting clones and hurt James severly. "You think very far ahead so you must be one heck of an allie." Jake said all six bodies behind him and his healer body grabbed his neck paralyzing him and said, "If you become my friend, lend me a sword, and say I win this fight I will help you out with whatever I can and my healer body can put you back to normal. What do you say?" James walked out from behind a tree, the healer body looked incredulously at the other 'James'. "You're right about my planning ahead, I set up this clone when you chased me through the woods. As for your request, seeing as I am no longer in your clutches, I don't need to succumb to any of your demands. But I must say, you are an exceptional fighter, and it would be my pleasure to have you as a friend and ally, if you would comply." said James while walking towards the group and dispelling the clone. "Heck you are a better friend then foe" He looked at the real james, "Though I wasnt demanding really I just wanted to see where you were hiding but you know, I got to ask were you get the brains to put analisis before action." "It wasn't analysis before action, it was with it. Thinking before you act is a good piece of advice, but it's even better to think while you act. That's when you reach refined strategy. So, I guess we're allies from here?" said James. "I am an allie to you and your gaurdian organization." Jake looked at him and smiled "so if you ever need to test yourself against me I will gladly test how far you can go" "Likewise. I sense a great war coming, and it would be best to have as many allies as one could get. I hope that our paths will cross again one day, so until then." said James as he turned and faded away into sand using an earth type transportation spell.